1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing video data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multichannel recording and reproducing apparatus for recording multichannel video data on a VTR through multiplexing data and reproducing video data is known. Such a prior art video surveillance system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,854.